Blood by Black Lace
Blood by Black Lace is the second case of the World Edition. It takes place in Paris, France. Case Background As of the events of the case before, elite force officer Nathalie Dubois informed the team that on her vacation in Paris, she had found some leads regarding the notorious jewel thefts across Europe. She told that since she needed to tell the leads privately, the International Police would have to come to France. Luca Fontana, current chief of the European branch of the Interpol, decided that the rest of the team had spent enough time in Munich and that they had decided to go to France. When the player and Nathalie had their rendevous, Nathalie told that she had suspicions of famous French fashion mogul Selene Abattoire being one of the thieves. All of a sudden, Nathalie and the player heard an explosion from nearby. It took a moment for Nathalie to realize something vital: the fact that the very explosion had come from the suspected fashion designer's own studio. Unfortunately, when the two came to check up on the status of Abattoire and her studio, they unfortunately saw a bomb that had been made not only to detonate, but also to release black lace. Through autopsy with Sadiyah Ahmad, the two learned that the lace became lethal due to a wire being sewn into it, revealing that the killer had sewing skills. After a long day's worth of investigation, Dubois and the player were able to incriminate Selene Abattoire's killer as none other than a notorious character also suspected in the previous case, Army Lieutenant Rosalind Fuchsia. When the French local and the player came to confront the now-disgraced lieutenant, Rosalind denied the murder of the potential thief until evidence was shown to a substantial degree. Rosalind then revealed that she expected to be caught for Selene's slaying and that the time was ripe to confess. The army lieutenant then revealed that the reason she had to kill Rosalind was due to the well-renowned fashion designer secretly having been a crazy criminal. Rosalind told that the fashion mogul was actually a kingpin of crime in which her organization would blow up famous monuments (some of the mentioned ones being the Eiffel Tower, Sagrada Familia, and the Leaning Tower of Pisa). The lieutenant then revealed that it was impossible to reason with Abattoire, as even if Selene were to be placed behind bars, Selene's confidantes would somehow find a way to get her back out of prison and back to bombing. Rosalind and the rest of the troops in France knew that there was no stopping Selene and her organization unless the notorious kingpin were to be stopped for good, in which the only solution would be for Abattoire to die. The army then decided that Rosalind would be the one to carry out the execution of the disgraced fashion designer, as nobody else was courageous enough to come in close contact with the mad bomber. Rosalind then felt that the execution she would commit would not be as simple as a mere gunshot. The lieutenant then decided that the murder she was to commit would have meaning. She chose a bomb; as Selene was the cause of the detonation of many historical monuments. She then chose black lace to be embedded with the explosive device; as Selene held the guise of the fashion designer. Rosalind then felt that the two investigators had learned enough and asked them for any last thoughts, in which Nathalie asked whether Selene was a thief. Rosalind then revealed that despite the fact Selene was a kingpin of the criminal organization, she had only worked with bombings. Rosalind then felt that it was time for her to face her music and visit the judge. Judge Harun Oriola told Lieutenant Fuchsia that he felt that there could have been a different way to make peace with Selene. However, Rosalind rebutted saying that no matter what happened, Selene would find a way to escape the ramification of it, rendering any "peaceful" way to stop Selene useless. After some more interrogation, the judge then decided that this was a difficult sentencing to make, resulting in Rosalind being placed in temporary custody until a proper sentence could be evaluated. Hours following Fuchsia's sentence, François Dubois, Nathalie's father, was revealed to be a thief after his blood was found on a sapphire in the Louvre museum. The team was also informed that Rosalind would be serving a 5-year sentence with a chance of parole in 2 years. Not only that, but communications were also made with British banker Harris Chesterfield. He claimed that he had information regarding the thefts, as the bank he was affiliated with was recently embezzled. When the team decided to call him via phone a second time, no response was given from the banker. However, a mysterious voice replied back, saying that they had kidnapped Chesterfield. Additionally, they added that they wouldn't be able to visit him unless the International Police came to England to talk face-to-face to the assailant. Due to the shocking words, the team immediately went to London so they could gain their information. Victim *'Selene Abattoire' (Found slain by a black lace bomb) Murder Weapon *'Black Lace Bomb' Killer *'Rosalind Fuchsia' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats camembert. *The suspect has skills in sewing. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blue eyeshadow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats camembert. *The suspect reads Tolstoy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a beret. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats camembert. *The suspect has sewing skills. *The suspect reads Tolstoy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a beret. *The suspect has blue eyeshadow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats camembert. *The suspect has sewing skills. *The suspect reads Tolstoy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blue eyeshadow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats camembert. *The suspect has sewing skills. *The suspect reads Tolstoy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a beret. Killer's Profile *The killer eats camembert. *The killer has sewing skills. *The killer reads Tolstoy. *The killer wears a beret. *The killer has blue eyeshadow. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Clues: Victim's Body, Black Lace Bomb, Photo of Mysterious Woman; Murder Weapon registered: Black Lace Bomb) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has skills in sewing) *Examine Black Lace Bomb. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats camembert) *Examine Photo of Mysterious Woman. (Result: Dahlia Ardoise; New Suspect: Dahlia Ardoise) *Inform Dahlia of her boss's death. (New Crime Scene unlocked: Notre Dame de Paris; Prerequisite: Dahlia Ardoise identified) *Investigate Notre Dame de Paris. (Clues: Sunglasses, Snow Globe; Prerequisite: Inform Dahlia) *Examine Sunglasses. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Alphonse Brunette's DNA; New Suspect: Alphonse Brunette) *Talk to Alphonse Brunette. (Prerequisite: DNA identified through microscope) *Examine Snow Globe. (Result: Army Seal; New Suspect: Rosalind Fuchsia) *See what Lieutenant Fuchsia is doing in France. (Prerequisite: Army Seal revealed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate the Louvre. (Clues: Bloody Book, Pearl Necklace, Shotgun; Available at start) *Examine Bloody Book. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Tolstoy) *Examine Pearl Necklace. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Dorothée Dubois) *Talk to Nathalie's mother. (New Suspect: François Dubois; Prerequisite: Engraving revealed) *Talk to Nathalie's father. (Prerequisite: Talk to Dorothée Dubois) *Examine Shotgun. (Result: Reddish Substance) *Examine Reddish Substance. (Result: Rust; New Crime Scene unlocked: Cathedral Bell) *Investigate Cathedral Bell. (Clues: Torn Photo, Briefcase; Prerequisite: Rust identified through microscope) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Kiss) *Talk to Dahlia about her sexuality. (Prerequisite: Photo of Kiss restored) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Restraining Order) *Examine Restraining Order. (Result: Case ID) *Analyze Case ID. (12:00:00) *Talk to the mayor of Paris about his restraining order against Selene. (Prerequisite: Case ID analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate the Louvre's Pyramid. (Clues: Faded Chart, Diamond; Available at start) *Examine Faded Chart. (Result: Map of Europe) *Analyze Map of Europe. (09:00:00) *Talk to Rosalind about the x-marks across the European map. (Prerequisite: Map of Europe analyzed) *Examine Diamond. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints of François Dubois) *Ask François why his fingerprints were on the jewel. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) *See whether Dorothée knows who the owner of the diamond is. (Prerequisite: Ask François) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Desk Drawer, Hand Mirror; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Desk Drawer. (Result: Diary of Victim) *Analyze Diary of Victim. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a beret) *Examine Hand Mirror. (Result: Eyelashes) *Analyze Eyelashes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyeshadow) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Jewels are a Thief's Best Friend: Part 2. (No stars) Jewels are a Thief's Best Friend: Part 2 *Talk to the mayor of Paris. (Available after unlocking Jewels are a Thief's Best Friend) *Investigate the Louvre. (Clue: Bloody Sapphire; Prerequisite: Talk to Alphonse Brunette) *Examine Bloodied Sapphire. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00) *See why Nathalie's father's blood was on the sapphire. (Reward: Fleur-de-lys Brooch; Prerequisite: Blood Sample analyzed) *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Clue: Broken Artifact; Available after unlocking Jewels are a Thief's Best Friend) *Examine Broken Artifact. (Result: Rare Pottery) *Examine Rare Pottery. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (06:00:00) *Talk to Harris Chesterfield, British banker, about his sweat on the rare pottery. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Sweat analyzed) *Investigate Notre Dame de Paris. (Clue: Telephone; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Telephone. (Result: Telephone Message) *See if Sir Chesterfield is doing well. (Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is an obvious reference to Blood and Black Lace, an Italian mystery/slasher film directed by Mario Bava in 1965. *While one task in Jewels are a Thief's Best Friend required two stars to talk to Sir Harris Chesterfield, he was not accused of any wrongdoing during the murder investigation, and him showing up during Jewels are a Thief's Best Friend should be considered incidental. Reviews Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Around the World in 80 Cases Category:Europe (AWI80C)